Machinations
by damthatscrash
Summary: After Aunt May finds out Peter's identity, Peter finds himself alone on the streets. When Tony Stark catches wind of this fact, Peter is moved into Avengers Tower with Tony, Pepper, and eventually all of the Avengers. However, Peter's mind seems to be focused on Albany High's resident theatre boy, Jackson Bailey.
1. 0 turn away

_Turn away,_

"What the _fuck_?!" The voice startled Peter immensely, causing him to turn at the speed of light. He was still a bit off balance, so he nearly fell to the floor under him.

Peter stuttered his response, "A-aunt May! I-it isn't w-what it l-looks l-like-!" He released the suction on his suit, letting it fall to the ground leaving him shirtless in his boxers. A look of horror played on his face, the thoughts going through his head but an enigma.

 _If you could, get me a drink_

Aunt May's expression was unreadable as she spoke, "How long have you been like this?" She spoke with a calm voice as to get the full story first, willingly listening to her nephew.

Peter sighed, his fears fading as he felt safe, "I got my powers on the O-Oscorp field trip."

 _Of water cause my lips are chapped-_

"You mean the trip right before Uncle Ben's...?" Aunt May asked desperately, slowly connecting dots in her head.

Peter nodded slowly, squeaking out the phrase, "Yes".

 _and_ _ **faded**_ ,

"You mean to tell me you had these powers the night Uncle Ben-" Aunt May's voice grew louder, startling Peter.

"Yes" Peter interrupted her, quickly speaking as if ripping off a bandaid.

 _call my Aunt Marie,_

Aunt May moved from the doorway, muttering to herself quietly. Peter walked behind her, following her as she whispered incoherently. "...Aunt May?" He hesitantly attempted to grab her attention.

"The Ferry," She started quietly, "the plane crash, Ben!" She began to scream at the name of her deceased husband, the widow's voice growing in volume by the second. "They're all your fault!" She turned to her nephew behind her, walking closer to him as she yelled, "You had those abilities the night of the murder, and you didn't use them to help whatsoever?!"

 _help her gather all my things,_

Peter walked backwards into the wall as his aunt used her pointer finger to poke his chest accusingly. "So many people in this world have been _hurt_ just because you," She jabbed her finger into his chest at the word 'you', "think you," She poked him again, "can play hero like that damn Tony Stark!"

Peter teared up at his aunts accusations, "I-" he attempted to speak, only to be bitch-slapped by his only living family member.

 _and bury me in all my favorite colors,_

"You don't deserve a word out of this. You've done enough to this world!" She slapped him again, grabbing him by his ear and dragging him to his room. His whimpering could be heard from a mile away, his cries becoming helpless for mercy.

As they arrived at the doorway to his room, she pushed him onto the ground, screaming at him with a fury unlike any other, "If you want to play hero so damn much, why don't you pack your bags and move in with Mr. Stark? Move into the home of someone who still gives a shit about your irrelevant ass," The widow made her way to his closet to pull out any sort of bag he owned, throwing them on top of his crying body, "Cause this place isn't your home any more, you murderer."

 _My sisters and my brothers, still,_

After packing his bags quickly for him, May Parker threw them out his window and onto the sidewalk, Peter running down to get his stuff. When he finally made his way down, she yelled at him through the open window, "Come back for the rest of your shit when you find a place to live, bitch."

With that she slammed closed his- no, her window. The eyes Peter felt on him moved back to their regular sights. The cold Queens air made him shiver as the sun began to set, the half-naked Parker making his way into an alleyway slowly but surely.

 _I will not kiss you,_

It took Peter around 15 minutes to collect all his belongings off the sidewalk and bring them into a safe spot of the alley way, hidden behind a dumpster. Tears threatened to spill again, but he shook it off and changed into his spandex uniform.

Within seconds, Peter was in his suit and swinging about New York, crying as the wind blew in his uncovered face, his mask in hand. He made it to his destination quickly, finding himself resting on the tallest fire escape of an apartment building.

If May didn't want him, the streets most likely didn't either. He believed she was right with every word she spoke to him, and her thoughts of him being a menace to society were of no exception.

 _Cause the hardest part of this,_

That's when it hit him. **Hard.**

Where would he go? He doesn't have any other family, May was it. He's probably end up in the foster care system, alone for at least 3 years until he was legally responsible for himself. No one would adopt a 15 year old, especially one who got kicked out. They would go for the younger kids anyway, have a longer time with them. Peter knew he'd now forever be alone.

He didn't understand why May would change so drastically like that. He's lived with Ben and May since he was dropped off with him. It was obvious they didn't want a child, they would've had one by the time Peter came around. Sure he was just dumped onto them, but they've had so many good memories. Why would May possibly think he wanted Ben to die? Well, he could guess he'd never find out. Aunt May was now out of his life, and he could only hope she'd let him back in eventually.

 _ **Is leaving you.**_

 **Okay, so this story will be on Wattpad as well and possibly Ao3 if I can learn to work it, but anyway, Wattpad will have a chapter on casting, which will give the name of a character and which actor I see them as, as well as some photos of them and quotes of the characters from the story. I recommend the Wattpad version more.**


	2. 1 i'm fine

_**"**_ _Home may be where the heart is, but this isn't where your heart belongs._ _ **"**_

••••••••••••••

 _ **A few days later**_

Peter awoke to an aching back and an open window, a sort of familiar face staring at him in shock. "Peter Parker?" His eyes took some time to fully adjust to the light, but when they did, he say the face of a Junior he would see in most of his classes. A Junior who could easily be noticed as the resident theatre boy of Midtown High. A Junior with dirty blonde hair and and blue eyes. A Junior by the name of Jackson Bailey.

Peter wasn't entirely a stranger to the older boy, then again, he wasn't an acquaintance either. Jackson was but a classmate in Peter's eyes, at least up until today. "J-Jackson?" Peter stuttered, moving closer to the window the boy was peeking out of.

"You're Spider-Man?" Jackson asked, his tone not curious or questioning, but more on the sassy side.

"What? Pffffft," Peter smiled, playing it off, "This is just my cosplay for Comic Con, looking good, right?" Peter flexed his muscles, visible biceps on his arms. He quickly un-flexed, the smile leaving his face before he spoke up, "Y-yeah, just a cosplay."

Jackson quirked his eyebrow, "Oh really?" He pointed towards the corner of the ceiling, "There's a camera right there connected to the lobby."

Peter's face paled, his arms moving themselves as he webbed the camera. Jackson began to laugh, confusing the younger boy. "Congrats Spider-Man, you webbed up the camera connected to my computer. Why do you think I knew you were out here?" He made a quick gesture to let Peter know to come in, Jackson going back into his room and closing the window after Peter was inside. Peter soon found himself sitting on the edge of Jackson's bed, Jackson standing in front of him.

Peter gulped, "Look, I can explain-"

"The only thing you need to explain right now is why you're sleeping on my fire escape when you could be sleeping at home." Jackson looked worried, which was unsettling for Peter. Why would a Junior who barely knows him care whether or not he was sleeping in a bed?

"I was sleeping at home." Peter spoke quickly, nearly kicking himself for speaking the words.

Jackson let out a breathy laugh, "My fire escape is your home?"

"Not exactly," Peter chuckled, "Queens is my home, more specifically the streets. I think it's fine to be able to sleep in my home." Peter sadly laughed, hiding the real reason why Queens was now his 'home'.

Jackson frowned, "What happened with your Aunt?"

"How do you know about my Aunt? What do you know about my Aunt-?" Peter quickly questioned after Jackson asked, sitting up from his spot to confront Jackson face to face. Well, face to chest being how short the spider boy was to him.

"Woah, calm down!" Jackson cut him off, putting his hands on Peter's shoulders and lightly pushing him down back onto his bed. "I remember hearing around that you only had your Aunt left after your Uncle... yeah" Peter flinched at the mention of his Uncle and Aunt in the same sentence, his guilt from yesterday catching back up to him.

"I guess you could say she'd rather not be my Aunt anymore," Jackson frowned, "So now, the streets of Queens are my home." Peter struggled to smile reassuringly.

Jackson sighed, "Peter, I don't know if you believe that whole quote of 'Home is where the heart is', but just to let you know," Jackson placed his hands back on Peter's shoulders, "Home may be where the heart is, but this isn't where your heart belongs." Peter looked baffled by this, which made Jackson continue, "You deserve a good home with a loving family, Peter. Everyone does."

"Where else do I have to go-" Peter was cut off quickly by his upperclassmen.

"You have that Stark internship, correct?" Peter nodded, "I'm gonna assume it's much more than an internship with your abilities, so," Jackson pointed towards the pocket in Peter's suit, "Take out your phone and call someone there who truly cares for your well-being." He smirked, "My guess would be Tony Stark?"

Peter shook his head, "Tony would never take me in! He's done enough already, giving me a multi-million dollar suit with a built in AI-" Peter was cut off once again, the one thing Peter realized he didn't like about being around the dude was how often he cut him off.

"AI huh?" Jackson took Peter's mask out of his hand, placing it on his own head regardless of Peter's pleas.

 _"You're not the owner of this suit, please remove the mask or the authorities will be on there way."_ Karen spoke, nearly intimidating the older boy. Nearly.

"I need your help," Jackson spoke as Peter tried to take the mask off his head, "Please call Mr. Tony Stark and let him know there is an emergency regarding Peter's living arrangeme-" The mask was ripped off his head, but not before Karen was able to pull the call through.

"Karen, don't listen to a thing he-" Peter put on his own mask, quickly seeing the face of Tony Stark, "M-Mr. St-Stark?"

Jackson smirked, happy with his actions and being able to have Tony Stark in the loop of his interns home life. _"So, there's an emergency regarding where you live?"_ Tony sounded a bit upset to Peter, probably because he didn't want to deal with him right now.

"No, Mr. Stark, everything is perfectly-" The mask was snatched off his head like a shook persons wig, the mask finding its place on Jackson's head.

"Hello Mr. Stark, this is Jackson Bailey," Tony looked utterly shocked by the boys boldness, his face visible during the call, "Peter was found sleeping on my fire escape last night and no longer lives with his Aunt after what I assume to be a fight." Jackson looked over to see Peter's face pale, a scared look on his face.

Tony spoke up, "He doesn't live with May anymore?"

"No sir, I called to make sure Peter would have a place to live and know the two of you are close, so I thought you'd want to know about his well-being." Tony admired the kid helping Peter, he had guts.

Tony nodded respectfully, "I'll be there in 10 minutes- what was your name again?"

"Jackson, Jackson Bailey" He responded, introducing himself to the billionaire, "I'll be willing to help anytime." He smiled, Peter astounded by his words. An upperclassman in one of his classes is willing to help him after learning he's Spider-Man?

"Well Mr. Jackson Bailey, I will see you in a few minutes and will be taking Peter off your hands." And just like that, the call ended, leaving Peter to wonder where the hell his life will end up next.

 **Cast:**

 **Tom Holland As Peter Parker**

 **Miles Heizer As Jackson Bailey**

 **(Later characters)**

 **Kira Kosarin As Genesis Smith**

 **Ryan Potter As Landon Zhang**

 **Brenda Song As Lacy Zhang**

 **Sabrina Carpenter As Aria Russel**

 **Melissa Benoist As Kennedy Holt**

 **China Anne McClain As Tasha O'Reilly**

 **And The MCU Actors and Actresses playing their Respective Characters**

 **Under the username /Crystalinasia on Wattpad is the Wattpad version of Machinations. I tend to post there before here, so I recommend to check it out on there.**


	3. 2 you're not fine

_**"**_ _I don't care what you think, I care about you._ _ **"**_

•••••••••••••••

"Peter, I would like to know why the only reason I knew you were homeless was because a teenager called me from your mask. Now." Tony was furious to say the least, but was able to hold back until the two made it to Avengers Tower, which Tony ended up buying back after the crash, but that's besides the point. Tony Stark needed answers, and he was gonna get them, whether Peter liked it or not.

"I- uh..." Peter didn't really have a reason, the truth was he never thought of calling Tony. However, when Jackson brought it up the first time, he knew he didn't want to bother him, and so, he went with that truth. "I didn't want to bother you." Peter could feel himself shrink under the mans gaze, only awaiting the pain to hit. He looked down to his feet as he sat on the couch in the penthouse at the top of Avengers tower, genuinely wondering if he should be scared.

"Peter," Tony sighed, "You could never bother me by letting me know you need help." Peter looked up at Tony, shock evident on his face.

"I-" Peter stumbled on his words, "I just thought-"

"I don't care what you think, I care about you," Tony cut him off, "and I would never be able to live with myself if somebody I cared about slept on the streets for more than one night without my knowledge." Peter stiffened, starting to wonder if the myth of standing still in front of a T-Rex was true. And if Antonio Stark was a T-Rex.

Peter mumbled, "About that..." under his breath, however, Tony heard it. Peter's eyes found themselves staring at his spandex covered feet, ignoring Tony's burning stares.

Tony felt as if his breath was taken away for a solid minute. When he regained his ability to speak, , "How many days, Peter?" Peter continued to stare at his feet, his back becoming more and more slouched over time. "I'm talking to you, Peter. How. Many. Days?" Peter sighed, looking up at Tony for a moment as he mumbled under his breath, looking back down the moment he finished. "Louder, Peter." Peter did the same as before, staring at Tony for a moment and mumbling the amount a bit louder, staring at the ground again. "Peter Benjamin Parker, you tell me right now or you're grounded!"

Peter stared up at Tony, "What does it matter to you? You can't ground me anyway, why should I tell you?" Tony opened his mouth to speak, soon to be interrupted by the sound of an elevator ding. The two looked over to see a woman walk through the elevator door, a pencil skirt, white collar shirt, and tan sweater adorning her figure. Her dirty blonde hair was put half up, half down, a pair of glasses sitting on her nose. Her black heels made a distinct noise with every step she took, a cardboard cup holder in her left hand and a tablet in her right.

"Mr. Stark, here's your venti caramel macchiato, three extra pumps of espresso of course," The woman gave Tony his large Starbucks drink, taking hold of another, "Spider-Man, since I was given no specific request, I simply got you a vanilla bean Frappuccino, venti sized with a few cake pops on the side." Peter was given the drink with a few small bags, hurriedly taking one of the pops and devouring it in seconds.

"F'ank you" Peter spoke with his mouth full, a few crumbs falling to the floor.

"Thank you, Kennedy," Tony spoke, "Can you clear my schedule for the day?"

"Already done, as well as the room you requested to be prepared is nearly finished," Kennedy responded, smiling as she spoke, "All we need is for Mr. Spider-Man here to pick out his mattress and any other things he doesn't have that are necessary." Peter's eyes widened, nearly choking on his second cake pop.

Peter coughed hard and took a quick sip of his Frappuccino, clearing his throat so he could respond, "You're taking me in?"

"Of course, Peter," Tony replied, Kennedy typing on her tablet. "What kind of mentor would I be if I left you on the streets?"

Peter scratched his neck, a bad habit he had appearing, "I sorta thought you'd just put me in an orphanage," He smiled nervously, still scratching the back of his neck, "Or foster care. I didn't really think you'd want me living with you."

Tony sighed, feeling as if he did not want to explain this now, "Kennedy," She looked up from her tablet, paying close attention to his every word, "If you wouldn't mind, could you please take Peter out to shop for things he'll need? Most likely his mattress, some new clothing, and different types of foods he likes."

Kennedy smiled, "I'd be happy to, sir," She began to walk back to the elevator, turning around after she pressed the button for down, "I'll go get my purse, along with an outfit Peter can wear out." Peter looked down to his current attire, his Spider-Man suit. He didn't have any other clothes on him, as well as he had no clue what could have happened to his belongings behind the dumpster.

Tony replied, "Thank you, Kennedy." She turned back, giving back a quick 'no problem' before entering the elevator when it arrived. He turned back to Peter, "Your room will hopefully be ready by tonight, alright?" Peter nodded, slightly in shock at it all. "While you wait for Ms. Holt to come back, feel free to watch some TV," Tony tossed the remote to Peter, the teen grabbing it midair, "I'll be in my lab if you need me."

With that, Tony walked away, leaving Peter alone in the large penthouse living room with nothing but a full kitchen, a ginormous TV, and a TV remote. Peter quickly looked around, then at the remote in his hand, a smirk quickly finding its way to his lips. This was gonna be a fun day.


	4. 3 get in, loser

_**"**_ _I guess I just like helping, ya know? That's what a friendly neighborhood Spider-Man does._ _ **"**_

••••••••••••••••••

Kennedy Holt had been given quite a surprise the moment she saw a teenager in the iconic Spider-Man suit being scolded by her boss, it was quite the sight if she were to be honest. However, her day took a turn when she was put in charge of the young man for a bit.

Currently, she could be found in the express elevator at Avengers Tower, holding her tablet in one hand and a stack of clothes in the other, her white Valentino bag hanging from her shoulder. As the elevator door opened, she walked into the penthouse only to find Peter Parker sitting on the ceiling, casually watching an old SpongeBob episode on the large smart tv, leaving her utterly shocked.

Peter giggled, saying Patrick's line as it was spoken, "The inner machinations of my mind are an enigma" Using a fake deep voice to mock the chocolatey tones of the starfishes voice. He didn't have to look behind him to notice a presence in the room, "Hey Miss Kennedy," he slowly lowered himself to the ground, turning around the moment he was safely on the floor, "We ready to go?"

Kennedy smiled, "You don't have to call me that, you know. You can call me Kennedy or Kenna." Peter nodded, walking up to her and taking the clothes from her arm, heading towards the bathroom. Well, he thought he was heading towards the bathroom.

"Umm... Miss Kenna? Where's the restroom?" Kennedy let out a little laugh, giving him easy directions to the restroom so he could get changed. "Okay, thank you!"

A few minutes later, Peter was out of the bathroom, an Avengers T-shirt, a pair of Avengers tennis shoes, and a pair of black gym shorts with the Avengers symbol adorned him. It was quite obvious the whole outfit was from the gift shop downstairs, but all together it wasn't too bad. Kenna gave a quick thumbs up, "Looks good, did you use the deodorant on the bathroom counter?" Peter nodded, "Alright, off we go then." They walked over to the elevator, pressing the button and entering when it arrived.

The two stood in the elevator, patiently waiting to arrive at the first floor. Peter decided to spark some conversation in the awkward silence, "How has your day been, Miss Kenna?"

Kenna sighed, "A bit strange I'll admit, but other than that I'm pretty happy today," She turned to Peter, smiling thankfully, "Thank you for asking, you?"

Peter chuckled lightly, "Even stranger," He looked at her, "What's got you so happy?"

Kenna smiled, "Not only do I get to go shopping, but I get to see my fiancé at the mall." The elevator stopped, letting the two off at the first floor lobby. They walked into what looked to be a large parking garage, a black Honda Civic driving towards them. The drivers door opened, revealing a man in a valet uniform. The man gave Kenna her car keys back, "Thank you, Jake."

The two entered the car and were off on the busy roads, Peter speaking up, "So, you have a fiancé?"

"Yeah, our wedding is in a few months, I still need to get my dress though." Kenna frowned realizing how often her wedding dress slipped her mind. "I keep forgetting to look at some, my family sorta gave up on trying to find out when I will since they don't wanna fly out for me to have forgotten again."

Peter smiled, "Who's paying the expenses for the wedding?" Kenna honked at the driver in front of her, nearly cursing out of pure road rage before she was able to reply.

Kenna sighed angrily, the roads obviously getting to her, "Mr. Stark, actually." Peter looked a bit surprised, "I've been his assistant for quite some time now, he offered to pay for everything the moment the ring was on," She turned left at the stoplight, "Why do you ask?"

"Well, we do have his card, right?" Kenna nodded, a small 'mhmm' replying, "So while its on your mind, why don't we go shopping for your dress now?" Peter smirked, Kenna nearly looking at him like he was crazy.

Kenna replied, "Today, we're shopping for _you,_ okay? Maybe after we get all your stuff, if we still have time, we could go looking I guess." Peter smiled brightly, "But that's only if we have time." Peter nodded quickly, excited to help her out. "And are you sure you want to do that today? I've known you for around an hour and you already want to help plan my wedding." She chuckled.

Peter grinned, "I guess I just like helping, ya know? That's what a friendly neighborhood Spider-Man does."

As they approached the next stoplight and came to a full stop, Kenna quickly leaned towards Peter and ruffled his hair, ruining it. She giggled as she heard Peter's protests, finally driving into the parking garage of the closest mall to them. She parked the car on the 3rd floor of the parking garage, which just so happened to have an entrance into the building on it. As the car came to a stop, she grabbed her stuff and was quickly out of the car, Peter lagging behind a bit. "Get out, loser, we're going shopping." Kenna joked.

Peter squinted jokingly, "Isn't it supposed to be 'get in' and not 'get out'?" He chuckled as he stepped out of the car, his phone in his hand being his shorts had no pockets.

She shrugged, "Didn't work with the situation." Peter smirked, running quickly to the mall entrance and holding open the door.

He yelled back to Kenna, his voice echoing throughout the full parking garage, "Get in, loser! We're going shopping!" Peter barely was able to speak the final sentence, as he was currently dying of laughter to the point where he didn't feel so good. _(A/N: I'm sorry)_

Kenna laughed, speeding up, but not running, in her black heels. She checked the time to see it was 2:45 pm, leaving them around 6 hours to get everything they needed. "The mall closes at 9, got it?" She yelled over to Peter, who was still waiting at the opened door.

"Got it!" Peter shouted in the garage, those in the mall and in the garage staring at him as if he were insane. Being he still held the door, people went through his open door without so much as a 'thank you'. Peter was only slightly bothered by it, but choose not to say anything. He usually never spoke up anyway, why start now?

Kenna caught up and walked through the doorway, "Thanks for holding it for me, Peter," She took out her tablet from her purse, pulling something up, "Alright, we'll pick out the mattress first." Kenna slowed down as she looked at the mall map on her tablet, suddenly gaining speed as she knew her direction. She walked past Peter, turning left to see a plethora of stores. Peter sped up to keep up with the business woman, the sound of clicking heels echoing throughout the full hall until they stepped on the carpet of the Mattress1 store in said mall.

Kenna greeted the employees quickly before heading towards the Tempur-Pedic mattresses, also known as the most expensive mattress brand Peter had ever seen, "Miss Kennedy, you don't have to get me an expensive mattress like that! I-I'll be fine on a normal mattress."

Peter stuttered, causing Kenna to turn back to him with a smile, "There's way more expensive mattresses out there, I've learned that from Tony," Kenna turned away, looking at the beds, "What's your mattress preference? Soft or firm?"

Peter walked towards the softer beds, "I-I prefer soft ones." Kenna nodded, typing on her tablet as if taking notes of the adolescent. Peter found himself lying on the softest mattress there, his back feeling at its best and his body sleepy just being on it.

Kenna raised her eyebrows, "You like that one?" Peter nodded, yawning as he realized just how tired he was. Fire escapes weren't the best on the back, believe it or not. Kenna walked over to the front desk, Peter nodding off.

About ten minutes later, the purchase was made. Kenna made her way back over to Peter to see him curled up on the mattress, tiny snores sounding from him. Kenna frowned, she had to shake him awake so they could continue, the employees there weren't too happy at the moment anyways. It was obvious the boy hadn't had too much sleep for the past few days, possibly even the past few months. She knew one thing as they left the store- she'd definitely have to inform Tony of this.


	5. 4 run boy run

_**"**_ _Another challenge would probably be trying not to fall for the young Parker. To bad he's on the brink of failing it_. _ **"**_

•••••••••••••••••••••••

"Peter, you're gonna be late for school!" The sound of Pepper Potts voice this early in the morning didn't exactly make Peter happy, even if she was extremely nice to him, no one's voice in the morning made him particularly giddy. Today was Peter's first day back at school since he got kicked out of Aunt May's, and the week long break away from it all was nice. Sure, it was spent washed up on fire escapes, but still a nice break.

Plus, he liked the mattress he recently got on that trip with Kenna. He was still a bit melancholy that they never got to look at wedding dresses for her, but he still enjoyed the shopping spree. Peter soon found himself crawling out of the soft bed, falling to the floor dramatically, "Peter Parker, you have 4 minutes and counting until you must leave for school." FRIDAY's voice could be heard throughout the large room, Peter's eyes widening as he sprang up from the floor, rushing into the bathroom.

His clothes were already put out for him, Peter quickly taking off his hello kitty pajama pants and struggling to hurriedly get into his school clothes. He flailed around as he pulled up his ripped jeans, attempting to put on his classic 'find x' t-shirt that Mr. Stark replaced for him, scrambling to put on his new black vans. The style was slightly different then how he used to dress, but he wasn't complaining. It wasn't like he had time to complain anyway.

Finally, he slipped on his jacket and grabbed his backpack, which he seemed to had forgotten at the compound when he was offered the spot. _(A/N: he didn't in the movie, but role with it oof it's easier to explain)_ He ran past the kitchen and to the stairway exit, feeling he didn't have the time to go down the elevator. He jumped down empty center 100 floors down, using his webbing to make a net to cushion his fall under him.

To say his morning was eventful was an understatement, he realized that when he made it to Happy's car. He wasn't necessarily panting or out of breath, it was almost normal to him to be this active. His heart, however, was definitely beating faster, thanks to rushing and the anxiety of it all. Happy raised his eyebrow from the front as the car pulled out, "You okay?"

Peter nodded, "Yeah yeah, I'm fine." Happy nodded, raising up his little window so he could focus on finding the quickest route to Midtown High. Things had been a bit more rushed since he moved into Stark Tower. His room was ready the moment Kenna and him came back with his new wardrobe.

In all honesty, Peter felt a wave of anxiety hit him as he saw Midtown High. What if Jackson had blabbed about his identity? What would Flash do to make up for Peter's absence? As the car came to a stop, Peter found himself in a trance of worry and overanalyzing. "Peter?" Happy spoke, scaring Peter out of his focus. Peter opened the car door and walked out, walking toward the school entrance.

As the doors opened into hell, Peter saw Jackson talking to a brunette girl and- Ned? Why was Ned with Jackson? He walked towards the group, Ned turning around and smiling, hugging him immediately. Unbeknownst to him, Jackson was looking him up and down, secretly admiring the new look with a light blush covering his face. The girl giggled, "Your friend Ned is the Hunk of this school" Peter was confused at that, the hunk? No ones said that about him before. "You're the Lance then, huh?" The Who?

The boy coughed, attempting to get rid of his blush, "Ignore her, she's talking about Voltron again," Jackson rolled his eyes, "She calls me the Keith of our school, but I don't see it." The girls eyes widened, a grin crossing her face. Peter was confused by the whole encounter, who were Hunk, Keith, and Lance?

The girl grinned, "I'm Genesis, junior." She shot out her hand, Peter shaking it in greeting, "What a grip! You could be Superman with that."

Peter, Jackson, and Ned blanked at the same time, the three laughing it off awkwardly together. Genesis raised her eyebrows at this, but ignored it for the moment. "Anyway, I'll leave Hunk and Klance to themselves, Mrs. Zhang needs me in the auditorium."

Jackson looked frozen, Peter stayed calm, "It was nice meeting you, Genesis. Maybe we could all sit together at lunch?" Peter questioned, waiting for an answer.

Genesis smirked, "Yeah, I'll see you at your table," She turned to her best friend, who was a blushing mess by now, "You'll be there too, right Jacks?"

Jackson gulped, "Y-yeah, definitely." Genesis waves goodbye to the three of them, leaving them by the lockers awaiting the bell. Jackson stood still for a few seconds, leaving Peter and Ned utterly confused.

"Umm... Jackson?" Peter spoke, grabbing the Junior's attention.

Jackson hummed a reply, "Hmm?"

Peter looked genuinely confused, which wore adorably, "What's a Klance?"

—

Jackson found himself in the choir room of Midtown High before lunch. It was his 4th period after all; he had to be there. All his high school years he's been told just how difficult it is to balance theatre classes and choir classes at the same time, but Jackson Bailey was always up for a challenge.

Challenge. The word seemed a bit different to the boy now that he knew about the cute sophomore's heroic identity. Peter Parker faced many challenges on his own, and Jackson started to feel as if knowing about them would make his life just a bit more difficult. Another challenge would probably be trying not to fall for the young Parker.

To bad he's on the brink of failing it.

"Mr. Bailey?" The voice of his choir director, Dr. Terrence, snapped him out of his trance. He looked up to see his Hispanic teacher with an upset look displayed on his face, "Please see me after class."

 _ **I feel like that was a horrible chapter and I apologize for that. Anyway, Genesis is played by Kira Kosarin who is a queen. I'm also sorry for how long it took to update this. I hope you at least liked it a bit though, let me know what you thought.**_


	6. 5 a day in the life

_**"**_ _Things will be better for you, I'll make sure of it._ _ **"**_

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••

As Jackson walked into the cafeteria, he nearly found himself disappointed. There was a lack he felt in the room. And that lack was the lack of a certain sophomore. A certain Peter Parker was lacking. His smile from earlier had dropped, sitting himself at the table Ned and Genesis sat at. And only they sat at.

Jackson's lack of enthusiasm was easy to spot for his best friend, who questioned him immediately, "Jacks? Are you okay?" She looked worried, yet she also seemed to understand.

He nodded silently, gulping as he prepared to talk, "I think I might go h-home after lunch." He didn't want to stay for his last two classes, pre-calc and chemistry. Peter Parker was in those two class periods, he couldn't bare to see him after this upset.

Genesis nodded sadly, leaving Ned utterly confused. The rest of lunch was quite silent, the sickening sound of chattering teens being the only noise present. Ned spent most of his time on his Samsung Galaxy phone, frantically texting who Jackson could only guess was _him._ As the bell sounded throughout the eating area, Jackson stood up immediately and rushed to his locker. He left quick enough to ignore the disappointment on his best friends face, that he made sure of.

As he slammed his locker closed, Jackson jumped at the sight of his best friend behind his locker door. He shrieked at a high pitch, earning a small giggle from Genesis, "So, since you're my one and only ride to and from school, I can assume I'm coming with you?"

Jackson breathed in and out, attempting to recover from his momentary shock. "Yeah," He breathes out, "Yeah, I'll drop you off." She nodded, slinging her backpack over her shoulder sassily. Jackson sighed, following behind her towards his car.

The drive to Genesis's home was a short one, however, the girl seemed to be able to fit a meaningful conversation in easily. As if it was nothing at this point in her life, "You know the drill, Jacks. Spill."

And so he did. He knew deep in his heart that she wouldn't have let him go without talking about it, that's just who she is. " I just want to know why Peter wasn't at lunch, okay?" Jackson started, "He just _wasn't there_. It makes no sense!" The thing was, it made perfect sense. In fact, Jackson knew exactly why Peter wasn't at lunch, and it's exactly why he was upset.

Peter was off doing his hero work; that Jackson knew. But just what was he doing? There wasn't any big thing going on around the city, so what 'hero work' was he up to?

In a quick fury, Jackson honked his horn repeatedly, scaring Genesis slightly. She could tell just how angry he was; however, she could also tell that wasn't the only thing making him upset, whether Jackson knew it or not. She frowned as his black Toyota came to a stop, meaning she was home.

Genesis opened the car door, stepping out and grabbing her backpack. She looked back one more time, "Call me if you need to talk, okay?" Jackson nodded, leaving her to close the door and to walk into a large building, commonly known as Miss Sarah's Home For Orphaned Girls. The moment she shut the glass doors behind her, Jackson drove off toward his home.

As he made his way home, he parked in front of his apartment building, turning off his ignition. The choir boy shut his car door and locked it behind him, heading up to the apartment. He stomped his way into the elevator, tapping his foot impatiently until it stopped at the 12th floor of the building.

Throughout the elongated hallway, he could already hear the crying infant and screaming parental figures from his place of living, the most recent accusations of his father to his mother being the ginger hair growing from his baby sisters head. The thing about his family is that not a single person in their family had ginger hair. Not on his fathers side, not on his mothers, yet, it made its way to little Reese.

Jackson unlocked the door, immediately feeling the attention fall on him. His mother spoke up first, a look of anger still on her face, "Just what the hell do you think you're doing?"

And at this moment, Jackson remembered just why he stayed after school most days. At approximately 3pm everyday, his mother had left for her job. That is, her 'job'. For once, he felt daring in his life, "I don't know, what do you think you're doing when you leave for 'work'?" At the word 'work', he made air quotations with his hands. The fury in his mother's eyes nearly replicated his from earlier.

His father stepped in, "Yeah, Katherine, just what do you think you're doing when you leave for this 'work'?" The man followed with the same motion as his son, leaving Jackson smirking. Reverse psychology; it seemed to be his specialty in some way. As the two continued their fight, Jackson made his way to his infant siblings crib. He picked up the young Reese from her crib, attempting to calm her. He began patting her back and bouncing her up and down, walking towards the kitchen and pulling out a pre-made bottle of formula.

Jackson let the formula heat up in the microwave as he prepared to change his little sisters diaper. He grabbed the baby powder, baby wipes, diaper rash cream, and a fresh diaper and got to work. When the front door slammed shut, he knew his mother was gone.

He sighed in relief, "Don't worry little Reese," he put on her fresh diaper and held her closely, her head tucked into the crook of his neck as she slowly fell asleep in his arms, "Things will be better for you, I'll make sure of it." Jackson smiled softly, easily tuning out his fathers angry ranting towards the phone.


End file.
